El principe de la dulce pena
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: De amorios y miserias es el principe de la la dulce pena... El amor no siempre es un cuento bonito. Estar con alguien no significa mostrar amor,y cuando lo sientes rekuerda el odio esta a un paso... DARKSHIPPING! :D


"_**El principe de la dulce pena…"**_

_**Yuni**_

_**NoTa dE **__**aUtOrA**_

_Este finc, se lo dedico a un amigo que se llama Iram… se que no le gusta el yaoi, pero tantas cosas… y ahora, es tan triste que tengas que cargar con tanta pena… por ello esta cancion me recuerda a Ti… y por ello la letra de lo que __escribí, fue inspirado en aquel problema que te ajetrea… y que sin desearlo obstaculisa tu mente… suvete en una nuve y dejate volar… que el viento te guiara… que la luna sera tu guía… no espera a llegar a la cúspide de la montaña para empezar a soñar…si te caes… no te preocupes ni te asustes… sera mi mano la que te ayude… para que vuelvas a volar… pero mientras tanto…seras el principe de la dulce pena… La vida no siempre va a esperar.._

_**FiN dE nOtA De AuToRa**_

"_Moriremos cuando decline el día…Si, moriremos, por que en ese momento estaremos todos tus amigos y todos aquellos a los que amas…jamas estaras solo"_

_**Capitulo único **_

"_**El príncipe de la dulce pena"**_

.-" Puedes sobre mí dar opinión sesgada.Criticar mi oficio que no es porvenir.  
Que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación_"-._ La voz salia casí en un susurro, casí imperceptible, en su rostro estaba impreso el camino de las lagrimas.

¿Cómo poder explicarlo? ¿Cómo siquiera poder entenderlo?... se lo había prometído… y creyo ciegamente en el… pero fue una farsa…¿Cómo todo lo demas?...es que acaso nada de lo que le dijo había sido verdad… su mente daba el asierto a todas aquellas preguntas, pues la logica, era muy cierta, pero su corazon negaba deseperadamente , y como siempre, las emosiones pueden mas que logica alguna.

Es casí imposible bloquear las emosiones, por que es lo que el ser humano realmente desea aser, por que es lo que nace en lo mas adentro de nuestro ser, las emosiones no son manipulables, es la logica y el pensamiento las que lo son, pero como siempre, ante los ojos de muchos mortales, que no logran ver la luz, que hay dentro de cada uno, la ciencia, la logica, la mente y el mero pensamiento superan con alto grado aquello…

Sus labios se juntaron, para unirse al desierto, para guardar el mas presioso tesoro, el silencio, recordo una de las canciones que aquella persona cuyos amargos momentos traía a su corazon, solia cantarle, y sin desearlo solo una de las partes, que mas presente tenía en su mente….

_.-"__ Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo.Que el mar confundido vaya a un río a morir.Que la noche cante al gallo a la mañana.Que con las ánimas se fue a divertir_"-. Una sonrisa triste cubrio sus mejillas…

Y a la vez era tan desesperante el hecho de que lo mas importante de su vida se resumiese tan solo a unas cuantas palabras… y era al vez tan comico, poder reise de su desgracia y burlarse de su desventura, hacer chiste de su historia… su pasado…

Que sin lugar a duda estaba tan presente…el mañana es hoy…pero el hoy se a quedado sin espacio, por que el pasado esta atrás y el mañana ahora y el futuro es el destino… el hoy quedo solo, en silencio llorando pro el tiempo perdido, bebiendo de su propía copa todo aquello que no hizo y no ara, por que el hubiera no existe… ni el hare…

Estuvo tan deseoso de subir a su propia nube, brincar de una en una hasta alcanzar el sol, pero cuando mas serca estaba y su mano sentia el calor y solo tenia que estirar un poco mas su brazo, de su cuello fue tumbado hasta el suelo, pues ah caido del cielo… pero no ha chocado con el suelo… pues el dolor es lo mas eterno.

Y entre sus confusiones, intento pintar en su mente un cuadro… donde la vida es negra y blanca de otro lado… el corazon colocado a la pureza… pero.. había un error…por que ni la luz, ni el amor, ni la paz ni si quiera la misma verdad… bienen de la luz, bienen de las tinieblas mas espsas… por que son esa pequeña luz que llena al hombre de esperanza…

Y al momento de sacrlo de su mente, de olvida sus palabras y el enorme cariño que sentia… miraba al cielo y se preguntaba si era cierto…

Y a sus ojos callo el rostro de otra persona, fue a sus ojos una intensa luz, pero fue cegado, y penso que en el podría encontrar lo que había perdido, olvidandose de todo aquello que dijo, las palabras que juro cumplir… las cosas que deseaba a hacer, no le amaba…nunca le amo, haci se lo hizo saber muchas veces, pero el siempre anduvo tras el…

¿Por qué?...¿Acaso era tan tonto?... si, el amor idiotisa, no permite ver los errores de los otros… pero aun cuando estaba con la persona de la cual era consorte…cuando le besaba casí con adoración los labios, y el respndia apenas, por que su memoria clamaba por otros labios y el sabor era tan distinto…cuando lo subyugaba, como nadie mas lo hizo, pensaba en el… por que tanto había deseado reservar aquel momento para el, pero ahora abria sus piernas a alguien que añoraba sustituirlo…

A el, al que nadie mas podria sustituir… cerro sus ojos y los abrio dejando caer el camino de las lagrimas…. Como el nilo nace y muere en la corriente de Egipto…

.-" _La tristeza es mi sangre, y a su vera, mi vena, donde mora de pena, donde muere de hambre"._ De sus labios salía ya otra letra, la cancion que salia de su pecho y que era formulada al momento…

Pensar en sus manos, en su rostro, en su cuerpo… en su espiritu era llenarle de una pena, y una carga que si no degaba arrastraria durante toda la vida… luchando por un amor imposible…

Llevava días con esa idea en la cabeza, de soltarse de esa persoan, y soltar a aquel, que lamentablemente saldría dañado en aquello, siendo completamente ageno al momento, pero..

El día…la ocacion… estaba pasado de copas… o relamente no..

Ese diía estaba tan cuerdo, como pocos, pero por ello mismo su mente formulo una idea, aceptar aquel que era su sacerdote para poder olvidar al ladron, era excelente, llenar su pecho con otro sentimiento, ademas de que aseguraba sentir algo por esa persona y… su sacerdote le profesaba un amor tan puro como….

Como el a aquel ladron…

Era tan bueno… su oficio lo hací sin error… puesto que había logrado robarle las unicas cosas que valian la pena, el amor de su padre…puesto que lo había matado frente a sus ojos, apenas hace horas… y su corazon…

Cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras su mente dibajaba… por que su conciente podia descansar, pero su subconsciente siempre estaba despierto, esperando a cualquier asecho, por eso casí nunca soñaba… ademas de que en su mente no había sueños, ni anhelos, puesto que había obligado a su mente a evadir la relidad…

Por que la realidad no es tener los pies en la tierra… es crear tu mundo con tus propias reglas, con tus propios sueños y principios, donde tus emosiones manden y la logica se valla al diablo…

Pero como siempre… olvidas lo meramente necesario, asi somos los humanos…

La lagrimas continuan, mojando su ropa y las sabanas de lino y seda.

.-" _Hambre y melancolía de que la luna esté llena…de amoríos y alegrías,"-. _ Pero su luna no estaba así, solo había un vacio y solo miraba de un lado, por que su verdadero yo estaba oculto, cargaba en su pecho un pena…

La pena de tener que romper un corazon y romperse el suyo propio… si es que quedaba aun algun trozo… y dejar la verdad para sumergirse en el mar blanco y cristalino de la mentira que con el mas vil y barato engaño quiere conquistarnos…pero que sin embargo… funciona tan bien en los seres humanos…

Pues cargaba una pena… pero no era tan amarga…estaba enamorado de lo prohibido y es que el era…

.-"_Soy el principe de la dulce pena"-. _Y ante aquella frace estallo en llanto

Escucho un fuerte ruido en el balcon, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como sus musculos le permitian…

Y su llanto paro… frente a el… el causante de su desgracias…no eso era mentira, por que el mismo era el causante de liberar los horrores de su propia cajita de Pandora, era mas bien dicho la luz que anela… y que realmente es tiniebla…

Le miraba de una forma arrogate y casí con burla.

.-"_Veo… que la muerte de tu padre te a puesto muy mal…"-. _Murmuro, solo se levanto, sin pena por el corto falledin que era prácticamente trasparente, y que solo rodeaba aquellas partes privadas, pero sus muslos eran facilemente vistos, sus ojos, inchados y enrojecidos por llorar…

_.-"… Si sabes las razones de mis lagrimas… para que preguntas cosas que no son"-. _Murmuro, su voz casi quebrada

.-"_ Pensar que mañana seras faraón… un chiquillo de 16 años…"-. _La voz salio en burla y sonaba hiriente

No lo amaba, nunca lo amo… y ahora se daba cuenta de la realidad… como el ciclo sin fin… nunca le amara…

.-"_ Un beso es donde tú terminas, y un abrazo tuyo, mi abrigo. Tu boca donde allí germina "-. _ El otro frunció el ceño, al escuchar cantar al otro, de una forma casí silenciosa…-"_¿Te quedaras para burlarte?...¿no es así?"-. _

.-_"Realemente no…"-. _ Medito aquello no tenía deseos de eso, ni aun cuando asistir sería para el tan importante con tal de herir el otro, aquella actitud tan cobarde y despota…

Es a veces cuando dudo si los humanos realmente tenemos sentimientos… pero la logica nuevamente me gana el juego…

.-"_Anda quedate… "-._Invito mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir, pero sus mechones rubios cubrian su mirada.-" _mi delirio y mi muerte... si es contigo, quedate para que te des cuenta…"-._El otro fruncio el ceño

Alzo su vista, su mirada no reflega odio, si no el amor mas profundo, tal y como son los mares y las aguas de los rios cuando estan en calma relativa…

.-"_Quedate…para que veas que aun con corona…sigo siendo un principe…"-._Y de su orbes salieron en un instante toda el agua del nilo… pues el dolor fluia, las emosiones pueden mas que la logica mucho mas….

.-"_Ve que soy el principe de la dulce pena…"-. _

_Owari_

_Propiamente, no es un finc… lo se, lo se… pero lo hice con el sentimiento, es por eso que sale con tantos pensamientos, por que fueron pequeñas conclusiones a las que llegamos a esas horas en que la conciencia duerme pero el subconsciente esta tan racional…_


End file.
